Dangerous, yet sweet yet deadly as ever
by azure-chan
Summary: There's a new gal in town, and she's a bit of a hellraiser. Not to mention a deadly assassin! Vote on couples!! Set in EW time!!


Disclaimer: Nope, they're not mine****WISH they were, but hey, I can't just BUY them****OK, I mean I COULD just buy them, but I'M not rich or nething, and it ain't just like the company who actually OWNS them would just GIVE them to me___ ::goes on muttering complaints::  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Shit!" Noin's fingers frantically raced across the computer keyboard. "Shit, shit, double shit!" she screamed for the thousandth time. On her next 'shit', she got a harsh reply.  
  
"Noin, please refrain from using that vulgar language!" Relena walked stately down the palace stairs. She had been properly dressed in princess attire; long, puffy gown, hair done up in a strict bun, royal jewelry; for a government council meeting.  
  
"Sorry Miss Relena. But-we have a slight problem." Her tone wasn't very convincing.  
  
"I'm guessing it's more than just a slight problem. What's going on?" Relena peered over Noin's hunched shoulders.  
  
"A breech. Someone's hacked into our computer system and stolen every piece of information on the gundams and their pilots." Noin slammed her hands down on the counter and gave a defeated cry. "Damnit! Do you know how much of a set-back this is?"  
  
Relena placed her index finger to her lips in silent thought. "Do we have any idea of who breached the system?" she asked calmly.  
  
That made Noin a little angry. "Other than OZ," she growled through clenched teeth, "we got nothin'." Shutting down the computer, she swiveled around in her chair to face the thinking princess.  
  
Head tilted to one side, finger on lips; hand clenched in a calm fist, Relena looked very much like a young scholar. "I'd say we tell the Gundam Pilots. Quatre would come up with a plan and Heero__" her eyes misted over a bit at the thought of her crush. "Heero," she continued, "he's an expert hacker. He could tap into OZ's main computer system and see if they've filed our information somewhere."  
  
Noin rubbed the back of her neck warily. "That's what I had planned on at first__" she stopped.  
  
"But?" Relena persisted.  
  
"But think of their reactions when we told them what happened. Wufei would start yelling, Duo would start laughing, then yelling, then cursing, Quatre would actually raise his voice and Heero would threaten to kill me, not to mention Trowa would just stare at me with that one eye." She gave a dry laugh. "But that's not even the worst part."  
  
Relena raised an eyebrow and smiled. "What is?"  
  
Noin suddenly took on a serious, grave look. "If OZ isn't the one who infiltrated our computer system, then someone else is out there, and they know about the Gundam Pilots."  
  
Relena gasped a little. "But who could possibly get into our system? OZ is the only one with the same system as ours, right? All others are inadequate, right?" When Noin nodded slowly, Relena breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Although you do have to remember, Vice Foreign Minister," Noin added airily, "that in these times of harsh war, anyone could be an enemy. We could have been breached on the inside as well."  
  
"You mean that someone in this building could be a spy for OZ?" The young princess gave a chortled laugh. "Not with Heero and the others around."  
  
Noin gave her an odd look. "I truly hope one day Heero Yui is able to see how much faith you have in him." She winked, causing Relena to blush and laugh.  
  
"Seriously, though, Lieutenant Noin__what happens if OZ is the one with that information on the gundams and their pilots?"  
  
Sighing, Noin looked into Relena's eyes. "I think you know, Relena." That said, she nodded respectively at the princess and headed to find Zechs. He wouldn't be too happy with this new piece of information.  
  
Relena's eyes trailed Noin as she left. She looked placidly at the blank computer screen. 'If someone has information on the pilots and their gundams, a whole new war could begin, adding strongly on to this one.'  
  
Elsewhere, a young, musical giggle floated throughout a dark and damp sanctuary.  
  
"I'll be seeing you soon, Gundam Pilots!"  
  
The giggling changed into chuckling, then full-blown laughter.  
  
Full blown maniacal laughter.  
  
"Oh, will I be seeing you." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::::Whistles:::: So how'd I do?? I wanna know!!! Should I continue this or not?? Also, if anyone wants me to finish my other stories {Through the Rain, My Way, and Fate's Rules} then send me an e-mail!!! DON'T put it in a review, pweeeeeeeze???  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! I BEG OF YOU!!! [Rhymes, ne?] Also, vote for the couples you want, and if you want the scouts to fall in love wit the G-boys. I want this fic to be enjoyable, so vote!!! Couples are as follows:  
  
Trowa/Serena Duo/Serena Heero/Serena Quatre/Serena Wufei/Serena Vote, vote, VOTE!!!! IF I get persuaded, the other scouts COULD be added into tha story!! Heheeee!!!  
  
Review!! Ja!! (azure_chan( 


End file.
